North Wilkesboro, North Carolina
North Wilkesboro is a town in Wilkes County, North Carolina. The population of the town is 4,245, making it the largest in the county. North Wilkesboro is the birthplace and original home of Lowe's Home Improvement, which continues to have a major presence in the community. The town is also known as one of the birthplaces of the sport of stock-car racing, and the North Wilkesboro Speedway was the first NASCAR-sanctioned track. Due to the town's proximity to the nearby Blue Ridge Mountains and the numerous tourist venues there, North Wilkesboro has been nicknamed the "Key to the Blue Ridge". Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 68.88% White (2,924) 14.39% Hispanic or Latino (611) 13.88% Black or African American (589) 2.85% Other (121) 43.6% (1,850) of North Wilkesboro residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics North Wilkesboro has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.22 murders a year. Pokemon See the Wilkes County page for more info. Fun facts * North Wilkesboro was founded in 1891 when the Norfolk and Southern Railroad built a railroad line into Wilkes County. The line ended on the northern bank of the Yadkin River opposite Wilkesboro, the county seat. The town of North Wilkesboro quickly developed around the railroad tracks. North Wilkesboro was the home of the Carolina Mirror Company, which for many years was the largest mirror factory in the United States. Although this is no longer the case, the town remains close to the industry through Gardner Glass Products Inc. * Lowes Foods, one of the Southeast's largest supermarket chains, was started in North Wilkesboro in 1954. * Like many small towns and cities in rural North Carolina, North Wilkesboro has suffered since 1990 from the closing of nearly all of its textile and furniture factories, which have moved to low-wage locations in Latin America and Asia. The factories were a major part of the town's economic base. North Wilkesboro does continue to host large corporate offices including Gardner Glass Products Inc., Window World, and ECMD. * The North Wilkesboro Speedway, located just outside the city limits, predates the founding of NASCAR; the speedway held its first race on May 18, 1947 and from there it grew in popularity. On October 16, 1949, the Speedway held the 8th and final race of the 1949 NASCAR Strictly Stock Division; when the race was over Robert "Red" Byron had become the first NASCAR-sanctioned champion. The North Wilkesboro Speedway held NASCAR races for 50 years; on September 29, 1996 Jeff Gordon would win the final race to be held at the speedway. In 1995, following the death of the long-time owner and track founder Enoch Staley, the speedway was purchased by two new owners, Bob Bahre and Bruton Smith. Soon after their purchase, both men announced that they were closing the speedway and moving its two NASCAR race dates to their new tracks in Texas and New Hampshire. The decision met with strong criticism from race fans. Since 1996 several unsuccessful attempts have been made to purchase and reopen the speedway to racing. Some long-time fans still meet at the track on former race weekends to reminisce and renew old acquaintances. With the track having fallen into rather bad condition however, chances of revival look nonexistant. * North Wilkesboro is home to GoWilkes.com, a well-recognized internet media source that allows residents to discuss current events and local happenings in real time. GoWilkes.com was voted the 2004 Small Business of the Year by the North Carolina Chamber of Commerce. * North Wilkesboro is the home of the annual Brushy Mountain Apple Festival, which is held to celebrate the apple harvest from the nearby Brushy Mountains. Crowds of over 160,000 people usually attend the festival, and it is one of the largest single-day arts and crafts fairs in the Southern United States. The festival features music, dancing, artwork, crafts, and food traditional to the Southern Appalachian Mountains. The streets of downtown North Wilkesboro are filled with over 425 arts and crafts, 100 food concessions, and 4 different music stages consisting of Blue Grass, Country, Folk, Gospel, and Appalachian Heritage. Cloggers, folk dancers, rope skippers, and square dancers provide additional entertainment venues for festival goers. Appalachian Heritage crafts such as woodcarving, chair making, soap making, pottery throwing, and quilting are highlighted. Local apple growers set up throughout the festival selling their apples, apple cider, and dried apples. * Wilkesboro is the birthplace of current ACC commissioner John Swofford. * In comparison to Wilkesboro, North Wilkesboro has little in the way of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, Food Lion, a few fast food places, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, Wilkes County Airport, a YMCA, Cook's Sports, a public pool, a flea market, Teds Famous Kickin' Chicken, Highland Hills Disc Golf Course, Yadkin Valley Motor Company, and not much else. Category:North Carolina Towns Category:North Carolina Cities